robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lewis05
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Behemoth page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :RA2 (talk) 20:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Please... We admire your enthusiasm, but can you please stop changing the pictures around? Half the time, it's unneeded. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Continuing on from this, the video game representations of robots have their own article, we do not need the pictures in the main articles. All the other ones you tried to add were deleted, that should have been a small clue not to continue. CrashBash (talk) 20:07, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Relevancy I hate to be a jerk, but can you be a little more careful with your edits? None of the edits you've made of the last trio were really relevant at all. CrashBash (talk) 22:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :OK, seriously, I hate to be blunt here, but you need to stop. Not only was your attempt at creating a "rivalry" subsection for Hypno-Disc badly constructed ("Chaos 2" should have been a sub-heading, and robots are "it", not "they"), but it was just unneeded. They fought once, never again, and despite how much the series bigged them up for a rematch, neither team showed any obvious grudge against each other. Overall, it felt very fanmade-ish. CrashBash (talk) 21:25, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::If you hate to be blunt, why be blunt at all? While I agree there's not much of a rivalry to go on, meaning it shouldn't be in the article, these edits were clearly an honest effort. Lewis is still a relatively new editor, so the way to go is simply to tell him our problems with the edits, encouraging him to make more edits that I'm sure will prove useful in the future. We can tell people about sub-headings and the like over time, so we aren't overloading people with an infodump. Just try not to scare people off with demands and impoliteness, CrashBash. ::Meanwhile, thanks for checking out the site and making all the edits you've made so far, Lewis, it's always good to see a new face, and we hope you stick around! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Toast, I have already done what you said, and he ignored it. Several times. Can you blame me for being blunt if I'm just being ignored? CrashBash (talk) 05:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) OK, Lewis, here's some friendly advice. First of all, whilst I admire your enthusiasm, you need to be careful with what you write. Most importantly, it needs to be relevant to the article and not just written "for the heck of it", like your attempt at making a rivalry section for Hypno-Disc. That really wasn't needed. In addition, you should probably proof read it too, to make sure it looks right. Secondly, it would really help if you were more willing to accept constructive criticism. The only reason I got blunt with you because it seemed like you weren't interested in listening to any advice I gave, and your comments on my talk page don't do you any favours. I know I don't exactly have the best reputation on the wikia, but I assure you I don't have anything against you. Finally, whenever you comment on a talk page, remember the rule right above the comment section "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button". Just a simple FYI on that one. Thank you, and I hope you'll take this into consideration. CrashBash (talk) 09:36, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Grudge Matches Again, I do admire your enthusiasm, but in all seriousness, I think you're trying to look too deep into the whole "grudge match" thing. A lot of what you're trying to write is generally unnotable. Also, as a rule of thumb, if a trivia point mentions at least four robots, it's not really trivia worthy. I would advise you try to ignore looking for grudge matches and try looking for other things to write up. There are plenty of other articles that need sorting out, mostly battle reports that could use some serious fleshing out. With your enthusiasm, I'm sure you could do a good job of that. Just be careful with your grammar though, OK? Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 09:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) OK, seriously.... How old are you? Ten? Well, that would certainly explain your awful grammar, but seriously dude, I am giving you some HELPFUL advise on how to improve. And what do you do? Ignore it. Every single bit of it. I've suggested that you try and find some more relevent stuff to edit. I've advised that seeking out grudge matches for every article is perhaps not the best bit. I even made a suggestion of things you could improve. And I've told you, several times, that you need to sign your posts with four tildes (this ~) or the signature button. What part of that are you incapable of understanding? I have been patient with you, but your general immaturity is starting to annoy me. If you're not going to listen to constructive criticism, then you're not going to go anywhere in life. And if you feel you MUST reply on my talk page again, remember to sign your name. CrashBash (talk) 09:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Grammar When you edit a UK page, please use UK English and not US English. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Formula 1 Hey, I saw you've made loads of edits on the F1 wiki. I'd just like to say "hi" to you from another F1 fan on this wiki! You might like to paste this box onto your userpage if you want. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Arena Eligibility Hi, apologies for deleting your vote, but unfortunately you haven't yet qualified to be able to post in the Arena forums yet; you require a total of at least 300 edits in mainspace articles and files. At the moment it looks like you have 137, so I'm afraid you're a little way off right now. You can check using this tool, if you enter your username exactly how it appears you can see how many edits you've made: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount Combatwombat555 (talk) 15:30, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :You're almost there! Just need a few more edits and you will be eligible! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:44, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You Did it! YAY! You're now eligible for the area forums! the son of nemesis|Diotoir the son of nemesis] (talk) 19:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid Diotoir must have been misinformed; according to that tool you're on 289 mainspace edits with 2 file edits, giving a total of 291, leaving you a little short. That's really only a handful of edits you need to make though, you're really not far off. Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Whoops. sorry .Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk 11:04, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok, that's over 300, you're good to go. Feel free to add your thoughts to the Audited Extreme 1- Veterans' Day tournament that's happening at the moment. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:22, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Adding Images I hate to be critical like this, but I have seen you adding lots of images to various competitor pages. Whilst it is good to have pictures on the competitor pages, you have been inserting them wrong, and I am getting tired of having to sort out the mess. The way to insert images to the robot history is left side, right side, left side, etc. Also, always put the image at the top of the relevent paragraph, not the bottom. All I ask is you be a little bit more careful. Be sure to use the "Preview" button before you publish. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I don't mean to be rude, but I would like to see some acknowledgement that you got my message and understand, rather than for you to keep on dumping images on pages. We have a style for each article, please stick to it. I am tired of having to edit the pages. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Adding Images...again As Drop Zone said earlier, please insert new images correctly into the competitor pages. They need to go right, left, right, left etc. If they are all on the right side, it gets messy. Please take that into consideration. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 00:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Runner-Up Rumble I have removed your list of competitors for the Runner-Up Rumble because your response to me was completely uncalled for and you know full well it was. I wasn't even being remotely rude. Also, you saying "your too stupid to realise that" is extremely hypocritical, because it's "you're", not your. Oh, and Infernal Contraption doesn't count because the Battle of the Spinners was a one-off battle, which we agreed didn't count. CrashBash (talk) 12:31, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :It is also 'ineligible', not illegible. RelicRaider (talk) 12:35, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I wasn't being hypocritical about it, though, was I? CrashBash (talk) 12:36, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::No no, it wasn't a jab, it was just so you didn't make the same mistake again. RelicRaider (talk) 12:51, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Robot Wars vs BattleBots Great idea for a Fantasy Tournament, certainly gets my support.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Robot Wars vs BattleBots...please stop Look, I know you've already been told this several times already, but can you please take your Robot Wars vs BattleBots tournament off the arena and into a blog or something? You can't simply start a tournament in the arena without a consensus vote saying it's OK to do so. You first need to propose the idea and then we have to come to a group decision as to whether to do it or not. Look, your idea is cool, but you're posting it in completely the wrong place, after being told several times that you can't do what you're doing. Please stop, and take it to a blog. I don't want you to get into trouble. CrashBash (talk) 18:33, April 15, 2017 (UTC) The only 1 to say stop is me & all your doing control freak is adding fuel to the fire when it comes to the 2 of us. The idea was posted but they all went for you as usual and when this tournament starts your votes will be wiped off BIG time and you won't be a judge. Lewis05 (talk) 19:36, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :CrashBash is in the right here. You say "the only one to say stop is me", but that's not true - you are posting this forum in the wrong place, as the Arena is an exclusive area. I've left this alone for now so you can move it into a blog, or wait until it potentially gets voted into the arena, but if you're going to be rude to our userbase, then I can easily wipe the project without warning. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Lewis, stop being so rude and listen to us. CombatWombat, Toast, RAZ3R and I have all explained to you, without once insulting you or being mean to you, exactly why you can't do what it is you are currently doing and what you can do instead. The only person to have made rude remarks and throw temper tantrums is you. I will ask you this one last time, and I will once again ask you politely. Please take your Robot Wars vs BattleBots tournament off of the Arena and into a blog. That is the right thing to do. CrashBash (talk) 19:05, April 15, 2017 (UTC) N.O Lewis05 (talk) 20:09, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :If that's your response, then this is mine. If your competition isn't moved to your personal userspace within 48 hours, I will delete it. You have been warned. The only other way to avoid its deletion is to sort out your attitude. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:17, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Regrettably, it seems he hasn't heeded your warning, which is a shame. CrashBash (talk) 17:35, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::I think the shameful thing here is you 2 ruined a great tournament. CRASH & TOAST you 2 are terrible users to this wiki and you didn't give this user the golden opportunity to host his very first tournament. I suggest you speak to him and give him a chance but he's properly had enough of this wiki because of you 2 disgraces'. 151.227.224.85 (talk) 20:13, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ummmm, Toast and Crash are Wiki admins/mods. They have contributed massively to many of the articles on this wiki. Lewis was given fair warnings to move his tournament to a blog or userpage and he has not complied. As such it will have to be removed. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 19:20, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'm not actually a moderator, although I have been here a long time. CrashBash (talk) 19:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::But that is showing their true colors as bullies. CRASH & TOAST should be a shamed of themselves, but by looks of thinks, they aren't. 151.227.224.85 (talk) 20:22, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Can you please explain how we were being bullies? We clearly explained to him exactly why he couldn't do what he did, and we politely offered him alternatives. Not once were we rude to him. He was rude to us, though, which is ultimately why he got his tournament removed. Not once did we bully him. CrashBash (talk) 19:29, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I revoke that comment...the IP user is, in fact, Lewis himself. That's honestly quite unacceptable behaviour. Sorry to have to do this, but...CrashBash (talk) 19:32, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::There is indeed evidence to believe this IP is a case of sockpuppeting, which is a bannable offence. Lewis, please be aware that bureaucrats have the ability to check the IP of any user. I can easily run the test, so retire your persona before I have to confirm it. Great job trying to call me a terrible wiki user after pouring years of my life into writing actually useful informational content, as opposed to your contribution of failing to set up a forum correctly and then being rude to everyone who surrounds you. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:42, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :Mr IP person (who I suspect is Lewis anyway), we have a proper system applied to allow users to host their own tournaments in the arena, but we only ever have one official arena tournament in action at one time. Once Ragnabot 2 was finished, we had space to decide what to host next. In that time, two users (Toon Ganondorf and me, Jimlaad43) started tournament of our own either on our userpages or in a blog (See here). As you can see, the format is the same as an arena tournament, it is just on Toon's userpage. With my tournament's short format and interesting theme, other people convinced me to move it to an official arena tournament. Robot Wars vs Battlebots has been proposed properly, but hasn't really had much support. I get it, that sucks, but there is nothing to stop it being made as a userpage. Just start a page like User:Lewis05/Robot Wars vs Battlebots, and do exactly what was being done on the Arena Tournament. If people are enjoying it and there isn't another tournament on, we may say make it official. But, jumping the gun and ignoring people's requests to get it moved will not help your hopes of hosting the tournament or getting many votes in it. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:46, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Robot Wars vs Battlebots - Series 2 I'd be happy to see you do a second tournament, but my concern is that Carbide would simply blitz its way through again. Perhaps in the next one, you could simply have a random pool of very good machines from both series. This is not necessarily ones that fought in both, but ones that all have a decent chance of winning certain match-ups (so no Tombstone or Carbide), although you don't have to take this advice. Either that, or include Beta or Terrorhurtz in the next series and hope for a lucky draw... [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:28, September 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm glad that you are very supportive for next series & I'll happily have you as a judge plus I am thinking of adding Minotaur to Series 2 but many other users won't be happy with Minotaur being in the tournament as we've seen how destructive it is but all in all I'm happy to exclude defending Champion Carbide from the next series. Lewis05 (talk) 21:41, September 15, 2017 (UTC)